


Stated Other Ways

by derekstilinski



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bedrooms, Comfort, Established Relationship, Exploration, James Bond Has Issues, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derekstilinski/pseuds/derekstilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has issues about his vulnerability when he shows he loves Q. So, Bond takes off Q's glasses, thinking he's just about blind without them... He's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stated Other Ways

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing 00Q. It's sort of a self-indulgent piece that maybe only makes sense to me. Anyway, enjoy.

The bed is like a cocoon, soft to the touch and warm. James feels the scantily clothed body behind him breathing evenly, limbs slung around James relaxed. Still awake, but sluggish in the best way. He feels the leg lazily between his, the hand wrapped around his body, settled low on his stomach. James doesn't often feel truly content, but this is it for him. Naked in a soft bed with a man who knows what he needs, and who he is.

James moves his hand to cover the one on the stomach, curling his fingers over those long, slender ones. He brings it up and kisses the tips of each finger, the moves it away. That beautiful, warm body adjusts to give him space that he doesn't want. James turns his body over, reaching out, "Q?"

"Yes, dear?" Q answers, voice almost as soft as the fleece blanket covering them. James takes his hand, holding it against his lips again. Q adjusts his glasses and watches him, "James, what is it?"

"I need you." James says into his knuckles.

"I'm here," Q uncurls his fingers and squeezes Bond's hand, then cups his cheek, "Anything."

"You know I love you." He leans into Q's hand, eyes closing. He's still not used to saying it so honestly. To saying it and _meaning_ it as much as he does.

"Well, of course," Q tells him easily, rubbing at his lover's stubble, "And I love you. Is that a problem?"

James chuckles fondly, "No. No, it's not. It never is... I'd just like to... I need to do something right now."

"I told you; anything." Q can sense the slight nervousness to James' voice, only because there have been few times where its been present.

Bond breathes out slowly and looks at Q, sees how he's looking back. He quickly leans up and kisses Q on the forehead, "Sit up, will you?"

Q pulls himself up and sits Indian style, bunching the blanket around his waist, looking so beautiful. The messy dark waves of his hair running wild on top of his head, his skin taking on that lovely pink it gets after he's been laying on Bond. He's relaxed and willing and happy to help. James' heart aches. He sits up too, on his knees to move forward on them, less modest but fully acceptable. Q's fingers curl around his hipbones to steady him, watching his face curiously.

James sighs, running his hand through Q's hair before resting their foreheads together, "You're watching me."

"I have valid reason to." Q replies simply, meaning both attraction and concern, while rubbing his thumbs against James' skin.

James nods slightly, moving to Q's temple. He presses a kiss there, then reaches up for his lover's glasses. Bond knows he can't see anything without them, the world a complete blur, "I need to see you right now, but for you not to see me."

Q smiles softly, settling his hands in his lap, "You have me."

James carefully slips them from Q's face, folding them up and setting them on the table next to the bed. When he returns, he moves all the way back under the blanket, setting his hands on Q's knees as he comes closer. Q grins a bit as Bond's hands slide upwards. James squeezes his thighs before letting go, moving to drag his fingers up Q's chest, "You're incredible, you know."

"Don't encourage my ego." Q gives, smiling.

James tweaks his nipple, making him gasp, "Shut it."

Q hums to let him know of his compliance, and James moves around him, trailing a hand up his arm as he goes. Q's shoulders relax and James rewards him with a kiss to one. He settles on his knees behind his lover and leans in close, pressing his lips to the warm skin of Q's neck. His hands travel down Q's arms and go to his waist, as he drags his lips up in a slow line. Q breathes in deep and leans his head to one side, subtly moving in attempts for more. James bites softly at Q's jaw and teases his fingers low on Q's stomach.

A hitched noise leaves Q's mouth and James leans up, gently slipping a hand around his Quartermaster's throat. There's no pressure, no hold, just to touch. He tips Q's head back, kissing his jaw and cheek, "Shh."

Q moans softly, his mouth open. Bond pulls him into a slow kiss, softer than most of their usual ones. Q melts into it, hands sliding back to find James' thighs. James catches Q's bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucks on it, pulls. Q arches, breathing shakily as they part less than an inch. Q's tongue darts out and catches James' bottom lip, but the rest of him doesn't move. James squeezes slightly around his throat and Q moans brokenly, sagging against him. James kisses his cheek and pulls back, moving Q's hands away from him. Q sits up, licking his reddened lips, "What happened? I thought we had something there."

James smiles as he crawls back to face him, looking at his darkened eyes and flushed cheeks. James _adores_ this man, though he has a hard time admitting it. That's why he needs this time. He moves himself into Q's lap, thighs on either side of those slender hips to seat himself down. He cups the side of Q's head, scratching at the hair that falls just above his ear, "God, I love you."

Q fumbles with grabbing his hips, not expecting him, thinking those kisses might have been it. He blinks rapidly, "Oh, my," he feels fingers digging softly at his scalp, another hand rubbing his cheek, trailing down his jaw to his chin. He inhales quickly, realizing, "I mean I love you, too."

James glides his thumb back up Q's cheek, then skips over and traces his ear. He presses his lips to Q's cheekbone, "I know, love."

Q smiles in relief and inhales to reply, but James cuts him off with a kiss, teasing his tongue over Q's lip and then in. Q's arms wrap around him, holding him close, secure. James circles Q's tongue with his own before pulling back, kissing the corner of his mouth, his cupid's bow. He presses his lips to Q's nose, his cheekbone, the hinge of his jaw and his neck. When Q moans he comes back up and kisses his mouth again, then the bridge of the nose, before resting their foreheads together. They breathe for a moment, Q slowly running one of his hands up and down James' back. James feels so open he could bleed. He pulls his head up and runs his fingers through Q's hair, looking at those sharp blue eyes and blushing red cheeks. He's not good at this, but he tries, "You don't know how much I love you. I can't explain, I'm not equipped for that, you know... But I've _got_ you, Q."

Q smiles, nodding softly. He doesn't argue, doesn't say it's not good enough. He just says, "I know."

Bond floats. He breathes out and nods, too, "Alright, good. Good. I need you to know I've got you. Now--"

"No," Q takes James' arm when he tries to move, "Well, yes. I know that, too. But I do know how much you love me."

James pauses, "...How is that?"

Q leans up and brings him into a kiss, soft and short. When he pulls back, it's not far. He smiles, squinting a little, "The look on your face."

"I thought you needed your glasses to see," James sees how happy Q looks, how well he's focusing, "Blind as a bat without them..."

Q shakes his head softly, "You should have asked," James' face goes a bit red and Q cups his face with both hands, "You let down every wall, didn't you? Because you thought if I couldn't see you, you could freely get it through?"

James nods, opening his mouth for a half-assed explanation about how he needs to be given time to explore possible ways to tell someone you love them, but not be seen doing it for fear of vulnerability and fault, when Q hugs him. The slight jostle takes him aback, but he realizes after a moment that he's being accepted.

"I understand," Q says, peppering kisses to his shoulder, "And I love you, too."

James shudders and takes a moment, before sliding off of Q's lap and grabbing for him, pulling him on top on him. Q crawls up between his legs, hauling the blanket with him. He covers them and layers himself over James, letting himself be dragged into a kiss. Q braces his arms on either side of James' head and kisses back, feeling James' hips arch up to meet his. He grinds down, James' groan rumbling against his mouth. Bond pulls back, reaching towards Q's glasses on the bedside table.

"Do you need them back on?" He asks, panting softly as Q drags their hips together again.

Q hums, kissing James' jaw, "No. And I don't need these on, either." He grabs James' hand and guides it to the waistband of his underwear. James grins and works them off his lover's hips.

"Oh, well thank goodness for that."

James loves when Q laughs.


End file.
